A wireless communication system is designed to transmit data to a large number of users. There are limits on increasing system capacity due to limited control area resources. In order to increase system capacity, it needs to transmit downlink control information through a downlink control channel located in a data area.
There is a demand for a resource allocation method for a new control channel element (e.g., Enhanced Control Channel Element) for allocation of a downlink control channel located in a data area, like a control channel element for allocation of a downlink control channel in an existing control area.